1. Field
Aspects of embodiments of the present invention relate to a battery pack, and more particularly, to a battery pack including a plurality of unit cells that are electrically connected.
2. Description of the Related Art
Unlike primary batteries, secondary batteries may be charged and discharged. Secondary batteries are used in mobile devices including mobile phones, notebook computers, and the like, and are also used as an energy source of electric vehicles, uninterruptible power supplies, and the like. According to types of external devices to which secondary batteries are applied, the secondary batteries may be used in the form of a single battery, or a battery pack which is one unit formed by electrically connecting a plurality of batteries.
A small device including a mobile phone may operate for a particular time period by using an output and capacity of a single battery. However, medium or large mobile devices including a notebook computer, or the like, and an electric vehicle demanding a long-term operation and a high power operation, may use a pack-type battery due to issues of requiring a high output and capacity. Also, it is possible to increase an output voltage or an output current of the pack-type battery by increasing the number of batteries included therein.